With the development of the techniques of digestion endoscope, adaptable indications for endoscopic microsurgeries extends continuously, and relevant minimally invasive techniques such as EMR, ESD, POEM and so on are emerging and developing continuously. The endoscopic submucosal dissection (ESD) therapy is currently an important means of surgical treatment of early gastrointestinal cancers and precancerous lesions. ESD has shown great advantages such as a tiny trauma, a maintenance of organ functions, a quick recovery after the surgery. However, ESD has a high demand in technology, and is prone to come out with complications such as perforation, so that ESD is greatly limited and has not been widely applied. Existing HOOK knifes and IT knifes are an important tool to promote technological development. However, in practice, shortcomings still exist, for example: the angle between knife body and the plane of the therapy view field is a larger angle (approximately vertical), and electrosurgical excision operation easily causes to cut too deeply or even causes perforation, so that the surgical operation is very difficult, and has a higher risk. In addition, the knife body is rod-shaped, so that passive cutting and movement of the knife head is achieved by necessarily moving the endoscope controlled by a surgeon. The above mentioned difficulties highly require a high skill and proficiency for the surgeon.